villagersandheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Tips
List of helpful things and random information CRAFTING AND GATHERING *Vim: Its the purple bubble that appears after getting a craft or gather skill to 16. Any skill 16 and over requires the use of it. Each craft or gather uses up 1 vim. When you reach 0, you cannot continue crafting or gathering. As you increase your skill levels, your max vim will increase (this does not include combat level). You can also kill bounties from 3 levels 5 levels below and above your current combat level to gain a buff that will increase your max vim. You can do this up to 75 times and it will last 5 hours 10 hours. in patch 2.30.0 *If you have been crafting or gathering and you are stuck with your vim bubble on and cannot see your combat bar, click on the red health bubble thats in the corner of the purple vim bubble on your toolbar. *Wood and Ore at Levels 7, 11, 16, and 21 can be crafted into 3x refined resources (e.g. Level 7 rocks yield Gleaming Copper and can be crafted in 3x Copper Pig. Level 11 rocks yield Gleaming Tin and can be crafted into 3x Tin Pig.) COMBAT * You won't be able to auto loot mobs, but you can auto loot items from gathering. You can turn this on in the settings under controls and miscellaneous options. * Bounties can only give the bonus xp, vim, medallions, etc once every 22 hours. You can check how long you have left by going into your quest log, going to the bounties tab and looking at the bottom where there are boxes with drop down lists. On the left pick completed, and on the right you can choose between anywhere (which will show all your completed bounties) or local (which will only show the ones from the area you are currently in). QUESTS * Daily quest npcs have an orange ! over their head. These can be done every 22 hours. You can check your times left in a similar fashion to the bounties (read above). INVENTORY *Gathered items will stack up to 500. Crafted items will stack up 1,000. CONTROLS *You can sit by pressing X or by doing /sit or /stand. *You can roll by double-clicking a move key such as WQES, or press Z while running. You can also disable this in your settings by unchecking Double-WASD roll under the controls tab (you will still be able to roll by pressing Z though). CHAT *In order to whisper someone with a space in their name, you will have to type: /w "name name" message /w name name, message *The item shop often has sales that are 30% off certain items, and sometimes even 30% off the price of crowns. *You can expand your chat box by clicking on the arrow in the top right corner of the box. *You can see the system messages by pressing the circle with dots in it next to the megaphone above where your type is in the chatbox. This shows combat log, crafting log, npc speech, etc. *You can speak in party or guild with out doing /p and /g by pressing on the tabs above where your type text Category:Tips